The present invention relates to an electrical baking and roasting oven having upper and lower heating elements.
FRG-OS No. 3,246,445 discloses a baking and roasting oven of this type. In this prior art baking and roasting oven, the amount of heating energy consumed is to be reduced by the provision of an insertable plug-in member having an integrated heating element so as to partition off part of the cooking area of the oven. However, it has been found that the insertable member radiates and dissipates a large amount of heat and, moreover, heat conduction through the walls of the cooking chamber heats the cooking region disposed below the insertable member to approximately the same temperature as the cooking region disposed thereabove. Since now, in a partitioned cooking chamber which is heated at the bottom and the top only the upper cooking region is used and loaded with food to be baked or roasted, the lower cooking region, which is inevitably heated up as well, remains unused and the heat conducted thereto by radiation or heat conduction is lost without being used.